


Just a Rumor

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Momoi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aominecchi, did you hear the news? Kurokocchi is finally going to make a move on Momoicchi!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> for Momoi's birthday that I'm sadly ten minutes late for.. 
> 
> Happy Birthday!!

“Akashi-kun, I need your help.” 

As weird as it seems, Satsuki finds that Akashi is the most helpful in helping her romance Tetsu. He always seemed to have a soft spot for Satsuki and Kuroko, and always seemed like he wanted to help them with anything, so she willingly bared her heart for him in hopes that he would help her. 

A small smile plays on his lips, “With what, Momoi-san?” 

A part of his unrelenting stare makes her want to back down, but she continues to stand tall against him. She wasn’t backing down this time, “I want to date Tetsu-kun.” 

He cocks a brow, “I understand that. You’ve been trying to for three years.” 

She huffs out at his slight tease—at least she thought he was teasing her, she honestly wasn’t sure with Akashi—and frowns, “Yes. I have an idea, though, and I need your help.” 

He smiles at her, “I would love to help you with anything, Momoi-san.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Executing her plan at the training camp was a crucial part of the plan. At the training camp, all of the Generation of Miracles would once again be united for a week and thrown against each other—it was an idea brought up by the coaches. After all, all of the coaches were also on a team together at one point, it was only natural for the reunion between them to happen too. 

All of the managers joined up together during the training camp to make snacks together and get water bottles for everyone. Currently, Satsuki, was filling up water bottles with one of the four managers from Rakuzan, Seirin’s new manager, and both of Kaijou’s. All of them chatted happily and filled up water bottles and set them into the bucket. Rakuzan’s manager—she was the “ _head_ ” manager according to herself—sprayed all of them with the fountain water causing yelps from all around and the male Kaijou manager to get quite heated. 

Satsuki laughs along and waits for the situation to settle down before she turns to Seirin’s manager, “Aki-chan, I heard a rumor.” 

That easily causes a silence among the managers so that they all could get on this new bit of gossip. Aki raises a brow at her, “Oh? What is it, Satsuki-san?” 

“I heard that Tetsu-kun was going to ask me out.” 

Four pairs of eyes land on her and they all grin. They’re in. 

 

* * *

 

 

She’s across the gym with her own team when she hears it. To match the rest of the Rakuzan team, the manager has a very distinctly loud personality. It’s very obvious as she tends to her team and chats them up; however, her chatting is mainly directed towards Akashi who is also tending to his team. 

“I heard a rumor, Aka-chan,” she hums and hands a water bottle to Hayama who is visibly insterested. Good. 

Akashi doesn’t stop what he’s doing, but he does acknowledge her, “And what is that?”

“I heard that Kuro-kun is finally going to ask out Satsuki-chan.” 

The entire Rakuzan team perks up at that because there is rarely any sort of romance with two basketball members. Akashi nods, “I actually heard that too.” At that, Mibuchi pulls out his phone. 

“And I think it’s true.” 

Akashi is a blessing.

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn’t get any direct contact of the rumor that she started about herself, but she can feel the stares that follow her when she walks through a room. She doesn’t know how many people know about the rumor yet, but she has faith in all of her fellow mangers to spread it through every single team until it finally gets to the person she wants. 

Of course, it seems that everyone but him will hear about it first. 

Daiki looks plain uncomfortable when he stands next to her during the after lunch practice. He’s glancing at her, then shifting, then rolling his shoulders and looking over them as if he were trying to find something to distract him. 

Finally, he huffs out and bumps into her to get her attention, “Yes, Dai-chan?” 

He opens his mouth and then closes it, opens it, and then his lips settle into a firm line, “Nothing, I’m going to go beat the shit out of Kise.” 

She grins, it’s gotten to the miracles, it was only a matter of time now. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Momoi-chan,” Seirin’s manager calls out to her after practice when they’re both checking all of the basketballs to make sure the pressure is right. She tosses a basketball over for Satsuki to fill up, but not only that, she’s got a small grin on her face. 

Satsuki cocks her head, “Hm?” 

“I asked Kagami about Kuroko.” 

“Oh?”

“Besides getting extremely flustered, you want to know what he said?” 

“What?”

“ _I’ll ask him_.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It takes the entire day and constant text updates from and to everyone before Satsuki gets a simple text from Seirin’s manager just saying, 

_Good luck ;D_

that Satsuki actually starts to feel incredibly nervous. In her player updates to Wakamatsu she even starts stumbling over her own words thinking about what will happen now. She’s trying to keep an eye on Tetsu even though he’s all the way across the dining hall, and just the idea of trying to keep track of Tetsu in a dining hall minus the people seems like an impossible and possibly annoying idea. However, when she goes to fill her drink again, she loses track of him. 

It isn’t until Aomine lets out an exaggerated sigh, ultimately the one most annoyed and tired by the whole situation, that she feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking up into the bright blue eyes, she sees the love of her life and all of the hard word she put into today right in front of her. “ _Tetsu-kun_!”

From all around the dinner, she can see people trying to strain to hear their conversation. 

“I was wondering if I could speak to you, Momoi-san?”

Her eyes widen and she sure her cheeks are embarrassingly bright, “Of course! Let’s go.” 

She gets up and grabs Tetsu’s arm as he leads her out of the room, and from the other side of the room she can see Rakuzan’s manager being dragged back down by Akashi after she makes a crude gesture to them. There’s a similar gesture being made by Kise and the entire Kaijou table nearly kills him. She giggles and leans into Tetsu, clutching him even tighter. 

He doesn’t stop until he’s led them completely outside, “Momoi-san,” he starts and turns to look at her. 

There’s a small blush on his cheeks, and Satsuki considers dying. “I heard a rumor recently that I was going to ask you out.” 

She nods perhaps a bit too fast. 

“I was wondering if you know who started that rumor?” 

“No idea, Tetsu-kun!” she chirps. 

He lets out a soft laugh, “I see, well, I also heard another rumor.” At that Momoi nearly chokes, afraid that he’s officially caught her, and she is entirely ready to fight whoever sold her out. 

Tetsu kisses her cheek, “I want to go out with you.” 

Satsuki isn’t conscience to give her response, but her last thought is a resounding _yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> momoi wakes up to in kuroko's lap with him fanning her in seirin's hotel room and she nearly loses it again
> 
> fun fact: akachan means baby pls write this into every fic


End file.
